


Поздно

by Drist_Oren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drist_Oren/pseuds/Drist_Oren
Summary: У Пегги Картер посетитель
Kudos: 2





	Поздно

— К вам посетитель.  
И вот он стоит в дверях, почти такой же, каким был в день своей смерти. Несколько мгновений Пегги кажется, что ее решил навестить призрак из далекого прошлого, но замечает современную одежду и тут же вспоминает, как Стив рассказывал ей о том, что случилось с ним.  
— Сежант Барнс, сколько лет, — говорит она.  
— Эй, Пегги, — он улыбается, но улыбка не такая яркая, какой была раньше. Сейчас он больше похож на сержанта, только что спасенного из лагеря Гидры. — Ты совсем не изменилась.  
— Лесть тебе не поможет, — хмыкает Пегги и приглашающе машет рукой. — У тебя есть пять минут, чтобы рассказать, где ты шлялся все это время, прежде чем я попрошу медсестер выставить тебя вон.  
— Медсестрами меня не напугать, — уже шире улыбается Баки и садится в кресло рядом с кроватью Пегги. — Тем более, такими симпатичными, как здесь.  
— Ты уходишь от ответа, — строго говорит Пегги.  
— А, ну ты знаешь, как это бывает: спикировал в лед, пропустил семьдесят лет своей жизни, очнулся в новом столетии. Не один Стив такой идиот.  
— Эту часть истории я знаю, — ворчит Пегги. — Объясни-ка мне, дорогой, почему ты бросил Стива одного на берегу реки, а потом бегал от него по всему миру?  
Баки берет ее хрупкие старческие ладони в свои. Он больше не улыбается и не смотрит ей в глаза. На его левой руке черная перчатка. Он молчит, но Пегги знает, что он пытается подобрать слова.  
— Сначала я не знал, кто я, — наконец говорит он. — А потом… Гидра, много Гидры, — его губы сжимаются в тонкую полоску. — И, после всего этого, я не мог… Не мог…  
Губы Баки кривятся, когда он пытается сдержать эмоции.  
— Я не знала, что ты такой трус, Баки Барнс, — мягко говорит Пегги. — И ты разбиваешь Стиву сердце.  
Руки Баки начинают дрожать, Пегги встревоженно приподнимается с подушек.  
— Баки… Где Стив?

Он плачет беззвучно, уткнувшись лицом в ее руки, его плечи вздрагивают и слезы стекают по ее пальцам.  
Она не знает, почему этот молодой человек выбрал ее утешителем в своем горе, как и не знает, почему плачет сама.

**Author's Note:**

> январь 2015


End file.
